bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Queen Gabriela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850418 |no = 8234 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 200 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 103, 106, 112, 118 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 8, 8, 8, 10, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 69, 75, 81, 103, 106, 109, 115, 121, 127 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 121, 127, 133 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 117, 123, 129 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Plunged into chaos with the dawn of the Death March, the panicked aristocracy of the Imperium turned the Vampires in their midst to the Witch Hunters of the Imperial Academy to save their corrupt, decadent ranks. Deciding that flight was the better option, Gabriela led her coven out of the city. Yet no matter where they ran, the Witch Hunters always seemed to be a step ahead of them. One by one, the vampires were cut down until Gabriela was left the last one standing. Knowing that there was no escape, she was prepared to drag her pursuers into the depths of hell with her. As the cold silver blades stabbed her over and over again, a dark voice taunted her, laughing at her misery before the world went black. To her surprise, she awoke within a bone-filled tomb, the putrid stink of evil and corruption thick in the air. As she arose, she found that she was on the cursed Isle of Fuindor. Steeling herself for the road ahead as she clutched the Fuinsignum seared upon her skin, she swore to her ancestors that she would destroy all that stood in her way and restore the Vampires to their former glory. No matter what it took. |summon = There is a measure of nobility even in the smallest of tasks. It all begins with the first step. |fusion = The memories of fallen heroes... The emotions at life's end! Mmm...simply delectable! |evolution = Decades? Centuries? Time has no power over me. Even when you're gone, I will persevere. | hp_base = 5701 |atk_base = 2388 |def_base = 1720 |rec_base = 1953 | hp_lord = 8145 |atk_lord = 3412 |def_lord = 2458 |rec_lord = 2790 | hp_anima = 9262 |rec_anima = 2492 |atk_breaker = 3710 |def_breaker = 2160 |def_guardian = 2756 |rec_guardian = 2641 |def_oracle = 2308 |rec_oracle = 3237 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Lucent Rhapsody |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, damage taken may restore HP & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP left, 50% boost total at full HP, 30% chance to heal 25% damage & 25% reduction |bb = Dawning Moon |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn & damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 20-30% damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Luna Tempest |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (partial HP drain), boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / max base HP, 45-65% HP drain, 25% HP to Atk, fills 4-7 BC & 150% boost to own parameters |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Radiant Moonlight |ubbdescription = 33 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns & adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, Fills 50 BC, 60% HP to Atk & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Matriarch's Chagrin |esitem = |esdescription = 100% boost to Atk when damage received exceeds a certain amount, absorbs HP while attacking & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = Boosts Atk for 2 turns after 5,000 damage, 6-10% HP drain & 40% chance to survive 2 KO attacks |evofrom = 850417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |omniskill2_1_note = When 25,000 HP as damage is dealt (for 2 turns) |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = Heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = Heals (3000~3500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 7 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_sp = 50 |omniskill4_6_desc = Allows BB's negation of critical, elemental damage and Atk, Def, Rec reductions effects to last 1 more turn |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost when damage taken effect |omniskill4_7_note = +1 BC. Fills 5-8 BC total |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Gabriela2 }}